Alternis Dim
Alternis Dim is a non-playable character from Bravely Default. He is a member of the duchy of Eternia's Council of Six and is loyal to Braev Lee. He holds the Dark Knight asterisk. He reappears in Bravely Second. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D 's Journal Entries ;Council of Six A knight encased in jet black armor. One of the Council of Six, and an old friend of Edea. He shattered the skystone on the Eschalot. A twenty-three-year-old man of unknown origin. His name is Alternis Dim, bearer of the dark knight asterisk. Wearing jet-black armor and wielding a dark blade, he is a solemn warrior who takes his duties very seriously. :Likes: Edea, coffee :Dislikes: Desserts, little girls, intellectuals Profile Appearance Alternis wears a full suit of black armor with gold accents. His face is usually obscured by his helm. Personality Alternis is a solemn warrior who takes his duties seriously. He has little regard for distractions and goes straight for his target. However, he appears to care for Edea Lee, who he grew up with, very dearly. Alternis is extremely loyal to the Templar and carries out his orders with little hesitation—unless it concerns Edea. On multiple occasions, he attempted to resolve with his old friend peacefully rather than with his usual blunt violence. Story A short time in the past, Alternis became an officer in the forces of the Duchy of Eternia. During his travels, he kept a journal of his activities. One of his earlier assignments was overseeing the construction of the Eschalot, an airship, before delivering it to the Sky Knights. He later volunteered to go undercover to Caldisla to survey its defenses; in his undercover identity, he gains the trust of the citizens. During his stay, the Great Chasm opened up and swallowed the village of Norende. Alternis was responsible for rescuing Tiz Arrior, the village's only survivor. After two weeks, he returned to the Duchy. He was given a new mission to study the changes stemming from the Great Chasm. While carrying out his orders, Alternis encounters the vestal's group at their stolen airship, the Eschalot. There, he incapacitated Tiz and attempted to capture Agnès Oblige, the vestal of wind. However, Edea recognizes him and confronts him. Surprised by Edea's treachery, he refuses to fight her and flees, though not before shattering the ship's skystone, rendering it earthbound and inhibiting their travels. Alternis would report to Eternia, where he reveals Edea's treason to the Council of Six. Two of the other members of the Council, Victor S. Court and Victoria F. Stein decide to go apprehend Edea and the vestal themselves. When Alternis questions this action, Braev insists that anyone who assists the vestal must suffer. After Agnès awakens all four crystals, Alternis awaits them at the Holy Pillar, with the goal of stopping them from completing the ritual. Alternis engages the vestal and her companions in battle, but is defeated. As he falls into the Holy Pillar, Alternis's face is revealed to be identical to Ringabel, the amnesiac young man who joined Agnès's party. After encountering another version of Alternis in the next world, Ringabel realizes that he is an Alternis from another world that fell into the Holy Pillar after failing to protect Edea when she and her comrades were killed by Airy. In the worlds that follow, Alternis's fate is altered. In the Third World, anguished over the death of his world's Edea, Alternis battles the party at Eternian Central Command. After being defeated, he asks Ringabel to take his place because he has no willpower to go back to the Council nor the armed forces, and is hinted that he lets himself die. In the Fifth World, Alternis gathers all the leading members of Eternia's military force back to Eternian Central Command where he leads a line of defense consisting of Barras Lehr, Praline à la Mode, and Hayreddin Barbarossa. The fate of the first Alternis is unclear after he fell from Grandship. In the normal ending, he doesn't appear, hinting that he perished after the fall. In the true ending, when Edea decides that she will make the ideals of her father become true, her parents and Alternis appear in scene. It is not known if that Dark Knight that appears is the original from that world or Ringabel that took his place after his death. As part of the true ending, Agnès, Tiz, and Edea from the world before the first were locked in combat against the transformed Airy. Before the battle began, an unmasked Alternis approaches from behind Agnès's party, drawing his sword to assist them in facing the monstrous cryst-fairy. With Edea shocked from his presence, Alternis states his name and occupation—with his sword drawn against Airy, he vowed that he won't fail in protecting Edea the second time around. Gameplay Alternis (Boss) Alternis is fought as a boss. Gallery Etymology 'Alternis Dim' stands for "alternate dimension", as the character represents a major turning point in the storyline. His Japanese name can be pronounced to sound like 'Another D', the letter D standing for 'dimension' as well as alluding to the author of D's Journal and that he is another "Ringabel". Trivia *Alternis appears when loading up the game, being present in the Adjusting Difficulty description screen. Praline à la Mode and Nobutsuna Kamiizumi share this same sneak peek of sorts. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Dark Knights